Cosmetic or reconstructive surgery can come with significant uncertainties. For example, if a woman desires a breast augmentation, she may consult a cosmetic surgeon to view before and after photos and/or to get a feel for how large the implants will be. Based on this consultation, a woman may choose a new size and look. However, this may not provide a complete understanding of how the selected breast implants will actually look and feel. In some cases, women who are unhappy with the results of the procedure end up getting further revisions to change the size of the breast implant.
The system and apparatus of this invention allow a user to evaluate various cosmetic and reconstructive surgical procedures by viewing and trying on a three dimensional model of what the breast augmentation will look and feel like. As another feature, breast pads may be created that are worn under a bra for aesthetic purposes.
Alternatively, the breast pads may be worn and used simply for aesthetic appeal.